Utilisateur:Tu-Sais-Qui/Brouillon Nexo Knights
The Book of Monsters: Part 1 It is final graduation fighting exams for the latest Knights from Knights’ Academy. All our new Knights demonstrate their prowess: Clay, Aaron, Alex and Lance. Princess Macy gets to join them, but her father doesn’t want her to graduate. As part of the entertainment, Merlok does an amazing magic trick. His act is followed by Jestro, the King’s Jester. He’s terrible and everyone laughs because he’s a real joke. While Jestro roams the halls of the King’s Castle, forlorn, he hears the Book of Monsters calling to him from Merlok’s library. The book talks Jestro into gathering as many books of spells as he can carry, but they’re interrupted by Clay! As Jestro quickly pages through the Book of Monsters to attack Clay, Merlok arrives. There’s a battle in the library between Jestro and Merlok. Finally, the wizard summons up his most powerful spell in self-defense. Boom! There’s a big explosion and when Clay forces his way back into the library, Merlok, Jestro and the magic books are gone! The Book of Monsters: Part 2 When Jestro awakens, he’s been blasted miles and miles away from the King’s Castle by Merlok’s explosive spell. And, it seems, all the books he was trying to steal have been scattered, too. The Book of Monsters broke Jestro’s fall and now he can use the book to attack the people who laughed at him. Meanwhile, the King and his newly-trained Knights pick through the rubble of Merlok’s library. They’ll have to figure something out because Jestro and his newly made magic monsters attack King’s Castle! Clay organizes the Knights to defend the kingdom. It takes all their training, plus the help of an old friend…MERLOK! Only now he’s MERLOK 2.0. Ava has been piecing together what happened and discovering that the “ghost in the machine” she’s been chasing is really Merlok in digital form. Now, he can use his magic digitally and he downloads just the right weapons to the struggling Knights! They finally foil Jestro’s attack with Merlok’s help and officially become NEXO KNIGHTS! The Power of Merlok Now the NEXO-Knights get rolling in The Fortrex, their own Rolling Castle! This great new headquarters which houses Merlok 2.0 as an operating system, will be how the knights move around Knightonia and protect it from Jestro and his monsters. Speaking of the evil jester, Jestro uses some newly-made monsters to attack a town far from the capitol where he thinks he’s safe from the Knights’ reach. We see two parallel stories here: the Knights training, learning more about digital magic and getting organized as a team and at the same time we see Jestro making monsters, trying to learn how his powers work and talking to the Book. In the end, the Knights roll up in their castle and defeat Jestro and his marauding monsters. The Knights' Code Jestro finds the Book of Chaos in the countryside and decides he must feed it to the Book. The Book of Monsters actually tells Jestro not to feed it to him; he tells Jestro he’s not ready for that kind of power. But Jestro doesn’t listen. Now the Book unleashes chaotic monsters and Jestro uses them to attack the King and his party who are on a business-related tour of the kingdom. When the NEXO-Knights show up to stop the monster attacks and realize that they must save King and Queen Halbert – Macy’s parents – from the chaotic evil monsters that have been unleashed. Clay asserts himself as leader and brings order to the knights from the chaos. He has his own book: the Book of the Knight’s Code. They should all live by it. Fright Knight Searching through the dark forests of the realm, Jestro finds “The Book of Fear.” It’s pretty scary. But he feeds it to the book of Book of Monsters, and he uses it to call forth the Whipperella, a monster that can induce fear. One-by-one she uses her knightmarish power on the knights and they experience their own worst fears. Clay fears not living up to the Knights’ Code. Lance fears being a nobody. Macy fears never being a knight and Axl fears having no food. Aaron must take the lead because he’s fearless; he does everything with reckless abandon. It’s not until he leads the group out of the forest – as they fight off the Whipperella – that they we find out Aaron’s true fear – the fear of peace and quiet and no more challenges or high energy escapades. The Golden Castle Lance agrees to star in a movie about remake of a classic film in Knighton: “The Golden Castle.” While pillaging a village, Jestro and the Book of Monsters see a movie poster for “The Golden Castle” and the book says the legendary Golden Castle is filled with riches! Jestro explains that it’s just a dumb movie and that it’s not real. The Book, who’s been shelved for many years, wants to eat the movie script to learn more about the modern world. On the set of the movie, Lance has invited the other Knights to act as extras. When they see how Lance is being portrayed, they’re incensed. When Jestro attacks the movie set to get the script for his book to eat, the film director keeps rolling. This battle footage is fantastic! The Knights defeat Jestro even though the movie set is trashed. The director will make it work. At the premier of the movie, Lance is embarrassed to see that he’s been reduced to comic relief for the realm’s bravest Knight…Macy! The director has now made her a star. The Maze of Amazement The Knights travel to the Hill Country in the northern part of Knighton to Axl’s home town of Digginton (where they realize that all of Axl’s family look just like him.) While they’re there, Merlok 2.0 detects something…one of the Magic Books! It’s “The Book of Deception”. They go to find it and discover it ended up under a mountain. To make matters worse, the magic book has built a maze around itself to keep it from being found! As the NEXO-Knights enter the maze from one side, Jestro enters from the other; the Book of Monsters has led him to the maze to get The Book of Deception, too. It’s a race through this confusing maze to see who can get the book first. Ava figures out the maze is the Whackman maze from a videogame. After help from Axl’s people to defeat Jestro and win the book, the knights discover it’s a Fake Book of deception. The Book of Deception created a fake copy of itself! The Black Knight Jestro, happy he has the real Book of Deception, uses it to create bad versions of the NEXO-Knights. The “fake” knights then attack villages and hamlets. When the real NEXO-Knights arrive, they’re booed and pelted with food. Why does everyone hate them? To make matters more confusing, a giant Mech Suit in black – The Black Knight – appears to defend the kingdom’s villages from the fake knights. The Black Knight ends up being very powerful and throws Jestro and his fake knights for a loop. He’s cool and mysterious. But when the fake Knights get the better of him, the real NEXO-Knights appear to fend them off and learn their deceptive secret. The Knights save the Black Knight and they open him up to find young Robin! He used a deep, deceptive voice! The Knights realize that Robin has potential but also still has some learning to do. The Book of Total Badness In a dark, destroyed part of the kingdom, Jestro arrives at the ruins of a huge castle. The Book of Monsters knows this place, as the great evil wizard Monstrux lived here. The Book sniffs out some powerful magic in the ruins: “The Book of Destruction.” With this, The Book tells Jestro they can destroy the NEXO-Knights and then attack the King’s Castle and cause massive destruction. Jestro creates destructive monsters and sends them all over the realm, so the Knights must separate and fight single combats all over the place. They Knights lose these battles and learn that they must work as a team! And, just when the Knights are scattered across the Kingdom, Jestro attacks the King’s Castle! It looks like all is lost. When Aaron, who has escaped, returns to see Jestro’ attack, he realizes he must gather his fellow Knights. Merlok says it’s very dangerous, but Aaron says he must take the risk to gather the Knights and save Knighton. The Might and the Magic estro, while still attacking the King’s Castle, has second thoughts until the Book of Monsters orders the mad jester to feed him another magic book. It’s the powerful “Book of Revenge!” Now, combining the powers of Revenge and Destruction, Jestro and his monsters will get their vengeance on King Halbert and the Kingdom of Knighton. Jestro and his monsters lay siege. Will they destroy the castle? Meanwhile, Aaron races across the Kingdom gathering the NEXO-Knights one at a time. As each Knight rejoins the group, they become a more and more powerful team. They even get Robin to join them, as the Black Knight, in his repaired power suit. Our Knights arrive, finally regrouped, fight off Jestro, save the castle and the King. It’s a glorious victory! The King is so pleased after seeing how the brave NEXO-Knights saved his kingdom, he allows Macy to join them as an official NEXO-Knight. Back to School As the Knights battle Jestro, they discuss the fact that Jestro never wins and that they’re always getting over on him. Despite defeating the jerky Jester and his evil Book, Merlok 2.0 discovers that something about the attack on the village is tied to the Knights’ Academy. It wouldn’t hurt for the Knights to go “back to school” to watch for Jestro and for some refresher training. Merlok is sure Jestro wants something at the Academy. The Knights are very much “fish out of water” at the academy. When Jestro attacks, the Knights help organize the students and there’s a big fight versus Jestro and his Monsters. They drive Jestro off without letting him steal any books! Victory! But as Jestro leaves, we see him holding what the Book of Monsters really wanted: a snow globe with a castle in it that was sitting on the librarian’s desk. In the Lava Lands, Jestro throws the snow globe into a volcano and it frees the massive Castle of Monstrux from its snowy magic prison. Greed is Good? Jestro’s not sure what to do with his new castle in the Lava Lands. “Every castle needs a big chamber filled with treasure” says the Book of Monsters so they’ve got to go out looting! The BOM convinces Jestro to call forth GENERAL MAGMAR, and Jestro appoints him as “general manager” of “castle operations,” much to Magmar’s dismay. Meanwhile, Jestro and the BOM find the BOOK OF GREED. This will allow them to make greedy, rapacious monsters that will bring them all the treasure they want to fill their castle! They’ll head to the richest town in the realm – AUREMVILLE! Meanwhile, in Auremville, the NEXO-Knights arrive for a huge “Gold is Good” ball at Lance’s house. When the Monsters finally arrive in Auremville, a battle breaks out and the greedy monsters make off with everything…including Lance’s parents, Goldie and Cuthbert Richmond who are clad in the finest golden garments and so look valuable! Lance will now be forced to live… poor. The Book of Obsession King Halbert instructs the Knights that they must take his valuable Ned Knights comic book to the “Knight-a-Kon” in Bookingham. It will be the first be first prize at the Knight-a-Kon. But the Book of Monsters wants the book, too. Having devoured Ned Knightly comic books in it’s down time it has become fanatically obsessed with the storyline. General Magmar suggests they simply attack the place and take what they want, but Jestro tells them they can’t: everyone will be in costume and they’ll be thousands of comics there. This calls for a clever “infiltration” mission (which will also allow Jestro to see the Kon, which he’s always wanted to do.) So Jestro goes into the Kon with the BOM and some monsters. And it’s easy because everyone is in costume; Jestro, the BOM and their monsters fit right in at the convention and Clay and crew have their work cut out for them trying to separate fiend from fan. The King's Tournament It’s the King’s birthday! To celebrate, the Queen and Macy always throw him a great, big birthday party consisting of a feast on birthday eve and a tournament the next day. At the birthday banquet is JORAH TIGHTWAD. He’s goading the King and going on and on about how his knights are better than the NEXO-Knights. The next day, the NEXO-Knights square off against Tightwad’s knights. Tightwad makes fun of the NEXO-Knights as his knights do well. Jestro and the Book of Monsters discover that Tightwad has the Book of Envy and he and his monsters attack the tournament. Then we learn that Tightwad’s knights might be good tournament fighters, but they can’t handle real fights and the NEXO-Knights must save them! The NEXO-Knights successfully defend the king, but Jestro gets away with the Book of Envy. Monster Chef Knighton celebrity chef GOBBLETON RAMBLEY announces that he’s developed the hottest chili recipe ever created. Now, he intends to give the recipe to the winner of his “Hottest Chili Cook-Off Competition” cooking show on Knighton TV. He’ll turn over his famous Chili Cookbook with the hottest chili recipe on the last page. It’s so unique it can’t be recreated without it. Jestro and the Book of Monsters think they MUST have that recipe. “Hot chili makes hot monsters!” Merlok knows that this recipe, in the wrong hands – meaning Jestro’s – could be dangerous. But when the Knights appeal to the egomaniacal chef, he says the only way to get the recipe is to win it from him. So Axl and Chef Éclair decide to enter. The team that creates the hottest chili will win Rambley’s cookbook. Chef Éclair is unsure that Axl has the skills to help them win the competition, but, as we see through funny cooking show bits, Axl is quite good and they become a pretty good team. Knight Out Clay needs a vacation. Or, actually, the knights need a vacation from Clay! Clay is so super-focused that sometimes they just can’t take it: training, training, maintenance, the Knights’ Code tests then…more training. Even Merlok 2.0 is exhausted and he has no physical form! So, the Knights send Clay off on a holiday against his will (arranged by Lance because if there’s one thing he can do it’s plan a vacation.) But unbeknownst to the other Knights, Jestro and the Book of Monsters are tracking an evil book. A book that they suspect is located near the resort “Exalted Towers” renowned for its exquisite service, where Clay is staying. It’s the BOOK OF CRUELTY and Clay notices that it’s affecting the “high class” resort where Lance has booked him: the service is terrible, the staff is nasty, and everyone seems to take joy in being cruel to him (and to each other.) Saturday Knight Fever King and Queen Halbert have journeyed to the town of Cleanington to open the brand new Scrubbery Barn at the invitation of Roger the Scrubber. Meanwhile, the Book of Monsters drags Jestro to Snottingham – one of the coldest places in Knighton where everyone coughs, has a runny nose and is generally under-the-weather. The BOM demands that Jestro feed him a “snotheiser” ball which will probably make him sick. The BOM explains that if he is sick, he may just produce a whole new breed of magical monsters … some that the knights would NEVER expect. The BOM gets sick and starts coughing up phlegm globlins and bloblins. The Knights arrive, alerted to what they think is an attack on the town by Snottingham’s mayor, Hack Coughmeier. The sickened, sneezy, snotty monsters infect the knights and, more importantly, the knights’ NEXO-Shields. Now their NEXO-Powers are infected. Open Mic Knight Jestro and his monsters are in attack formation moving to pillage the town of Funnyton. But when they arrive, ready to tear into the place, they see that nobody’s in town. Then, they hear…laughter?! The entire town is there listening to a stand-up comic JOKES KNIGHTLY. He’s hilarious. He commands such power, such attention, and such loyalty. Jestro and the BOM decide they must become funny. They order all kinds of book on comedy from Spamazon: books on parody, irony, insult humor, slapstick, satire, knock-knock jokes, elephant jokes, “my monster is so fat” jokes, etc. They work-up a ventriloquist act with the BOM sitting on Jestro’s lap. They start doing their act and, surprisingly, they’re funny. They’re very funny. The Fortrex arrives and the knights rush out, ready for battle. They fight through a string of monsters just outside the town, but discover they’re only working as “bouncers” to keep too many people out of the comedy club. The Fortrex and the Furious We finally REVEAL that Jestro has given the Book of Betrayal to…Clay. He tells Clay what it is and how Mike Knight used it. And it seems that the Book of Monsters believed it to be the final ingredient in some ‘Master Plan.” Suddenly, they realize Monsters are after them! Clay retreats with Jestro and the Book of Betrayal to rendezvous with the other Knights at the Fortrex. The Fortrex isn’t fast enough; they’ll need their own vehicles. They decide that they need to split up and go in multiple directions to make the monsters expend their resources on a chase. It’s a huge chase, being covered like a crazy news event by the Knighton News Network. We see a montage of the monsters stopping and capturing all the Knights vehicles. However, as they do, they realize that the Knights have used Squirebots in Jestro Fan Jester hats as decoys. They think Axl has the Book of Betrayal in his BRICK containment unit, but it turns out to be the Ned Knightly Comic. Kingdom of Heroes